


i was enchanted (to meet you)

by angelranger



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern Royalty AU, Prompt Fic, back on my bs, except it's not really, it's sof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelranger/pseuds/angelranger
Summary: “Thank you for bringing me here.” Kim whispered into the night.“Thank you for coming with me.” Trini replied with a gentle smile, hoping to get across the sincerity of her statement.“I don’t think I’d rather be anywhere else than here, with you, right now.”





	i was enchanted (to meet you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a heckin' fluffy prompt fill

Trini rolled her eyes as she was dragged through the entrance of the palace by an eager Zack Taylor, her best friend. They'd met when they were kids, their families having been friends and allies long before either of the two were born. Zack had a particular rebellious, devil may care attitude that had the ability to occasionally grate on Trini's nerves, but he’s a good friend, the best friends she’s ever had, in fact, who has been there for Trini time and time again. 

She’s very glad their parents never went through with the idea of the two of them getting married.

Very glad.

Back to the matter at hand, they were currently attending an event held by Amy Hart, a Queen by right and by attitude. The Hart’s had newly come into power, an overthrow of the past Monarchy by the right of the people saw to that. Trini hadn’t heard anything bad about them so far, in fact, she’d heard nothing but good things about their policies, their charity work, and just themselves. This event in particular was to raise money for charity, and of course, seeing as it was nearing Christmas, who wouldn't hold a party to celebrate the festivities as well as doing some good? Her own family would hold similar events every few months, each one as extravagant as the other, and each and every one of them managing to raise hundreds of thousands of dollars.

As much as Trini liked helping and donating to charity, she really wasn't in the mood to attend tonight's event, or any event, really. She’d rather be in her own room, watching Netflix, or up on her spot up the nearby mountain, listening to music and watching the stars. She didn’t feel as though she was properly cut out for the life of Royalty, nevertheless she'd been dragged, cleaned, and dressed by her so called "best friend" who had said she needed to get out and to “live a little”.

Fucking Zack.

Trini made a beeline for the bar, not wanting to have to endure this night sober. She'd been here a half hour and she'd already been ditched and she knew for a fact that she was bound to run into someone and be forced to talk to them eventually. She did have a family reputation to uphold.

As she walked through the crowd she could tell many eyes were on her, multiple gazes shifted from her to the people they were talking to, or a swift jerk of the head to look at any spot on the wall when they'd been caught staring; after all, it wasn’t all too often that a Princess came out, and that’s exactly what Trini had done. It was a spur of the moment decision, in an Instagram post of all things, but she didn’t regret it. If she had to live this life she’d do it on her own terms, as exactly who she’s supposed to be. 

Of all the eyes on her, one gaze in particular had her transfixed, so much so that she stopped in her tracks to stare at the masterpiece that was in front of her. All thoughts of the nosey people around her vanished when she saw a face that was probably sculpted by the Gods themselves; a defined jaw, high cheekbones, kissable rosy lips, all framed by shining brunette hair. But, Trini noticed as she got closer, the most beautiful thing were her eyes, like a swirl of melted chocolate with a hint of gold in the current lighting. 

_ God, she's beautiful... and I've been staring at her... but she's been staring at me… Fuck it. _

***

Kimberly honestly hated these events, not that she hated what they were for, it's just that they triggered memories of the few High School parties she was allowed to attend, given her status; memories that were full of anxiety and fear. Anxiety over being found out, fear of who she’d become… Shaking away her thoughts, Kim brought her focus back to the event. She really did enjoy seeing the ballroom decorated with tinsel,  _ real  _ trees, not the awful artificial ones, and, of course, the warm glow from the Christmas lights.

Kimberly stood at the edge of the big ballroom that was on the palace’s ground floor, observing everyone, they were all dressed to the nines, either dancing, socializing, or observing, like herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a short brunette; squinting, she tried to make out the familiar figure in the distance, but without her glasses her attempts were futile. In the blink of an eye, the figure was gone and Kim sighed to herself.

"Hey Kimberly, you okay?" Kimberly turned to see her best friend and “bodyguard” (which was completely ridiculous), Jason, looking at her with a slight smile on his lips. It was then that Kimberly realised she'd been staring blankly into space for the past few minutes, completely blanking Jason out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimberly reassured him.

"You sure?" Jason asked, noticing that something had once again captured her attention.

"Yeah." She murmured distractedly, her eyes trained on the parting crowd and the murmurs of people in front of her. Curiously, she watched as a beautiful woman walked through the parted guests, an indifferent expression on the woman's face until she stopped abruptly, her eyes locked on Kimberly's.

Kimberly held the woman's gaze and noticed the other woman tilt her head slightly, her teeth caught absentmindedly on her plump bottom lip as she regarded Kimberly, a slight twinkle in her eyes as she started making her way over to Kimberly, who was now standing alone after Jason left to converse with people who would actually respond, which was probably just Billy.

The raven haired beauty continued in her direction until she was standing right in front of her, smirking slightly.

"I’m not really supposed to tell you this," Trini begins, “but I’m a thief.” Kimberly quirks an eyebrow in response, a smile threatening to tug at her lips.

“Oh, really?” She asks with thinly veiled sarcasm.

“Yeah, I am.” Trini affirms, “I’ve been sent to steal you for the next dance.” She finishes with a wink, trying not to jump for joy at how smooth that came off and at the wide smile that broke out on the beautiful face in front of her.

_ That smile _ , Trini thinks,  _ I’d do a lot of things for that smile. _

“Well, I can’t say no to that.” Kimberly smiles, “Can you hold something for me real quick?”

“Sure…” Trini answers in confusion, that is until she feels a warm hand slide into her own, pulling her towards the middle of the room. She can’t help her own smile from spreading across her face.

“I’m Kim, by the way.”

“Trini.”

When they reached a fairly spacious part on the dance floor, they began dancing, Trini taking the lead seeing as Kimberly was a novice and, unbeknownst to her, Trini had been ballroom dancing since she could say “ballroom dancing”. 

They stepped in time to the song, and then another song, and another, until they were one of the last couples on the dance floor. Their bodies pressed together in the most intimate of ways, their movements in time as if they'd been dance partners for years, they seemed to just  _ click. _ Kimberly pulled back and looked into Trini's eyes, with a soft expression. There was a spark between them that didn't go unnoticed by the two women, nor to either sets of their parents. 

“Five bucks says they’re together by the end of the month.” Alejandro, Trini's father, said with a smirk to his new friend, extending his hand. Amy narrowed her eyes slightly and took his hand, shaking it slightly.

“You’re on.”

Trini gazed into Kimberly's eyes, getting lost in the depths of magnificence before her; and as much fun as she was having dancing the night away with Kimberly, she wanted to do something  _ more _ . She pulled Kimberly closer and leaned in so she could whisper into her ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kimberly looked skeptical, but complied with a simple,

"Sure." 

With that, Trini grabbed Kimberly's hand and led her out of the ballroom, through the main entrance, and to her car.

Kimberly let herself be guided by Trini through the streets of the neighboring town, silently observing the festive lights and last minute shoppers; Christmas was two days away after all. They'd parked a few blocks away and Kimberly was utterly confused about what the other woman's plans were, that is until she saw she was being led in the direction of the little path that led to a mountain. Curious, she looked over at Trini, who was still holding her hand, she smiled, it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, but Trini wasn't giving anything away.

They walked the short distance to the little train cars that would take them up the mountainside. They sat in silence, for the most part, excluding the cliche ‘get to know you’ questions.

It didn’t take them long to reach the top of the mountain, and when Kimberly stepped out of the train car, what she saw took her breath away. Never had she seen the skyline at night with all the lights sparkling, cars rushing in blurs of red and white lights, the night sky illuminated by millions of stars. It didn't seem possible, or real. She was well and truly wonderstruck, gazing in awe at the magnificent view in front of her and committing it to memory, unaware of the pair of brown eyes staring intently at her.

Trini openly stared at the beautiful brunette next to her; she knew bringing her here would be a good idea. She'd just felt this spark within her when she'd first laid eyes on Kimberly and that spark had since risen and had evolved into a subtle warmth in her chest that she could see herself getting used to, regardless of only knowing the other girl for such a short amount of time.

"It's stunning." Trini heard Kimberly say breathlessly, obviously still awed by what she was seeing.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, her gaze solely focused on Kimberly.

Kimberly turned around and locked eyes with Trini, and ever so slowly she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss onto Trini's cheek. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Kim whispered into the night.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Trini replied with a gentle smile, hoping to get across the sincerity of her statement.

“I don’t think I’d rather be anywhere else than here, with you, right now.” Trini blushed gently at the words, the redness spreading to the tips of her ears as Kim tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, placing a hand on the cheek she’d kissed just moments before, and placing the softest of kisses on her lips; quite literally taking her breath away. 

Trini couldn’t help but smile like a fool when Kim pulled away; staring intently into the eyes in front of her, she responded with the limited air left in her lungs,

“Me neither.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
